Ganondorf (Matthew Mercer)
"Your kingdom will know its new ruler. And if it doesn't, it will '''burn'."'' Ganondorf Dragmire to Luigi Mario Ganondorf Dragmire, also called Ganon, the Bandit King, the Sand Bandit, and the Shadow Don, was a former civilian of Hyrule, and a formidable warlord there. He tried several times to conquer Hyrule, but failed. When Hyrule fell due to its stock trading, Ganondorf took up residence in the Mushroom Kingdom, becoming one of the Elite mafia dons. He came into contact with the demons, who led him to Ness and Lucas, two deranged psychic children who were meant to be a part of Mewtwo's Psychic Army. Ganondorf used them to eradicate the rest of the mob, starting with Mewtwo. However, he quickly realized that the two psychics who served him were almost completely beyond his control, and began to act more cautiously. Teaming up with the "End of Days", he raised an army of demons, and after killing King Dedede, launched a raid on Bowser's castle, but was forced to retreat after Bowser injured him, but not before Lucas poisoned the Koopa King, leaving him for dead. He later lead his own army comprised of former mob thugs and his own thugs in the Battle of the Ivory Towers, where he killed Link and Zelda. However, he lost his sanity when he lost control of Ness and Lucas, who tortured him and planted horrifying visions into his mind. Ganondorf decided to let himself die along with the Mushroom Kingdom to escape Ness and Lucas. Shortly before the battle ended, Ganondorf was killed by Kirby, who comandeered control of Ness and Lucas, taking them for himself and bringing the reign of the Elite to an end. History Reign in Hyrule Ganondorf Dragmire was once a dangerous and powerful warlord, known as the Bandit King. He led an army of bandits from the desert in his attempts to take over the great nation of Hyrule. He tried for "thousands of years" to conquer Hyrule, but failed. He was also enemies with Link, a hero in Hyrule, and his lover Zelda, who he himself lusted for. Ganondorf also made many attempts to gain the Triforce in order to gain the power of the gods, but failed in these endeavours as well. The Shadow Don "What I failed to do in thousands of years, these little dickless maggots accomplished in two elections. Do not doubt my intent friend." Ganondorf Dragmire to Luigi Mario Eventually, politicians from the Mushroom Kingdom came to Hyrule. These politicians began to use Hyrule's stock marketing to take over the nation. Eventually, the once great nation of Hyrule became degregated and poverished, used to house the Mushroom Kingdom's immigrants. The Hylians were also treated with discrimination and cruelty, shunned by the Mushroom Kingdom's civilians. Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda, however, became powerful and influential figures in the Mushroom Kingdom. Ganondorf, seeking to reestabish his power and rebuild Hyrule in the Mushroom Kingdom's place, became one of four mafia dons trying to take over the kingdom. Ganondorf, being the last mafia don to begin his reign in the Mushroom Kingdom, was given the title the Shadow Don, due to his method of stealthily hiding and moving from place to place. Due to these methods, some considered him a force to be reckoned with, while others considered him a coward who did nothing but hide from his enemies. He entered a war for power with the other dons, Mewtwo, King Dedede, and Bowser, which remained a stalemate. It is unknown if he conquered any territory during his reign, for he made sure to keep every one of his activities a secret from others. Ganondorf, at some point, recruited Donkey Kong and his nephew, Diddy Kong, to his cause by promising them their fame and respect back. Ganondorf also blackmailed Captain Falcon into his employment. He even seduced Zelda into helping him by promising to rebuild Hyrule in the Mushroom Kingdom's place. At some point afterwards, he manipulated the "End of Days", a man who had lost his sanity in an encounter with the Demons, to his cause, by showing him how the ancient race was loyal to him. He gained resources from him in exchange for ancient relics. Ganondorf also made plans to recruit a former savior of the Mushroom Kingdom and a Super Mario Brother, Luigi, due to his good relationship with many people, good or bad, in the kingdom. Ganondorf intended to use the kingdom's corruption against itself, destroying it from the inside and usurping control over it when the time came, with the Ivory Towers as his seat of power. Meeting the Face of Evil "The Demons brought me to these kids. They're immigrants cut clean through. Cruel and savage." Ganondorf Dragmire on Ness and Lucas to Luigi '' Eventually, during his reign, Ganondorf encountered the Demons, an ancient race that was forgotten long ago. The Demons, seeking revenge against humanity for "abandoning" them, were looking for a powerful figure they could use for their own ends. The Demons found potential in Ganondorf, and led him to Ness and Lucas, two psychic children originally meant to be part of Mewtwo's psychic army. Ganondorf was astounded by their powers, and planned to use them as secret enforcers while he took over the Mushroom Kingdom. During this time, Ganondorf had them kill for practice, with the Demons aiding him in controlling the butchers. This resulted in the deaths of a young Pokemon named Pichu of the Veridian Forest and a police cadet in training named Roy of Eluvia. Pleased with their results, Ganondorf sent them to kill Mewtwo and end the stalemate between the mafia dons. He went to personally watch the psychic Pokemon's death, but what he saw changed his life forever. The children tore the guts out of Mewtwo, stuffing them into a Pokeball. Ganondorf was horrified, and realized that he had helped create monsters. Driven half-mad by what happened, Ganondorf used them with more caution, and hid them in the Ivory Towers, where he would be able to keep them from the police and stay safe from them. He tasked the Demons to care for them, as he himself could not properly control them due to unknown circumstances. Kidnapping the Princess ''"And your princess, well... she failed to ''kneel!"'' ''--Ganondorf Dragmire to Luigi about Peach's fate'' Ganondorf had made plans to use Zelda as a figure-head princess to carry out his bidding while he was still in hiding, so he sent an unknown party to kidnap Princess Peach. It is even possible that Ganondorf abducted Peach personally, as Mario, her lover and protecter, was knocked unconcious. As Mario was a very skilled fighter, and he was knocked out before he could even see whomever abducted Peach, it is likely that the Shadow Don, being an extremely powerful combatant himself, had knocked him out so easily (the only other said to be able to do so being Bowser). Ganondorf, feeling that Peach may be useful in his later endeavours, threatened her to succumb to his rule, possibly trying to seduce her, but Peach resisted. Ganondorf planned to wait for the right moment to use her, but Ness and Lucas would not wait. In their bloodlust, they slaughtered her much like they did Mewtwo. It was at this time that Ganondorf had the last straw and sent them to the "End of Days" "spaceship" for his associate to watch over them. Encounter with Luigi "What are you proposing?" "You go where I cannot. And I get what you cannot." ''--Luigi and Ganondorf Dragmire conversing when they first meet'' Captain Falcon and Pit later radded Luigi out to Ganondorf when he came to Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland. Ganondorf sent the Kongs to abduct him and bring him to his hideout. Ganondorf put his smooth tongue to the test, telling Luigi that the war was inevitable, but they could help to negate its impact on the kingdom, offering that Luigi "go where he cannot", and the former Super Mario Brother "gets what he cannot". He gave him the Triforce, a magical relic now rendered powerless, ordering him to give it to the "End of Days". Luigi was at first leniant, so Ganondorf resorted to threats, stating that unless he joined him, the Mushroom Kingdom would burn like Hyrule did. Realizing that he did not have a choice, Luigi accepted Ganondorf's offer. Assassinating the Penguin "Word is the Penguin's parleying in an hour. No one knows with whom. But the fat fuck seems to think he's ending this turf war. Might be he's teamed up with the Turtle for protection against the cops. Either way, something we need to know about." ''--Ganondorf Dragmire to Luigi about King Dedede's dealings'' The next day, Ganondorf had an unconcious Luigi returned to him, along with two explosive capsules from the "End of Days". Ganondorf later found out about King Dedede's plans to parley that night. Falsely assuming that he was negotiating with Bowser in exchange for protection against the cops, Ganondorf told Luigi about this when he woke up, sending him to the Penguin's turf under Donkey Kong's escort to find out. However, Ganondorf had no intention of learning of Dedede's activities. His true plan was to have the Penguin murdered by Ness and Lucas before he could meet with Bowser, while Zelda would order a raid from the police on his turf to cover their escape. Luigi would be captured in the raid and his brother Mario would lead a raid on the police station to rescue him, therefore destroying a major barrier in Ganondorf's path. Ganondorf also managed to gain an ally in the form of Wario, a former employee of Mewtwo's who joined him out of sheer cowardice. He later ordered Zelda to recruit Link to their cause, or, if he failed to comply to their demands, kill him. Ending the Koopas With King Dedede dead and the police destroyed, Ganondorf decided that it was finally time to seize control of the Mushroom Kingdom. Ordering the Demons to amass their army and bringing Ness and Lucas with him, the Shadow Don led his forces to Bowser's castle. Using an enchanted ocarina given to him by the "End of Days", Ganondorf launched an attack against the Koopas. His army devastated Bowser's unprepared battallion, killing nearly every soldier. Ganondorf himself engaged Bowser, but was injured by the King of the Koopas. However, before Bowser could kill him, Lucas attacked the Turtle and poisoned him with his snake. Ganondorf, wounded, cravenly retreated. Regardless of his wounds, he had won this battle, and incapacitated Bowser's forces, which would later be destroyed completely by the remaining Demons in the castle. Ganondorf took refuge in Captain Falcon's wearhouse, waiting for the Captain to show up. When his reluctant follower finally arrived with Luigi, Pit, Samus Aran, and Red, Ganondorf was casually eating steak to regain his health. Captain Falcon was enraged to see that the Shadow Don would dare arrive on his turf, but Ganondorf only responded with sarcastic taunts. He also tried to cause inner turmoil amongst the group, revealing that the Captain and Pit had worked for him the whole time, and trying to convince them that Samus had allowed Dedede to be murdered when she could have saved him. When Red attempted to settle this conflict, Ganondorf tried to manipulate him as well, but Captain Falcon, having had enough, prepared to kill the scheming criminal, but the Shadow Don readily prepared to fight him, despite still being wounded. However, when all five of the former heroes stood against him, Ganondorf bitterly stepped back, knowing he could not take on all of them in his current condition. Ganondorf, however, desiring revenge against the Turtle for his "insult" against him, manipulated Luigi once more, telling him that Bowser was preparing to make his final claim to the Mushroom Kingdom. Ganon handed Luigi his flute so he could go to Bowser's castle, and teleported away in amusement at the heroes' daring. Final Claim Ganondorf, at this moment, realized what a threat the heroes were becoming. In particular, he believed that Red would ruin his plans. The Shadow Don ordered Zelda to give Wario an explosive capsule to kill Red and demoralize the heroes. What he did with the second one is unknown. The remaining Koopas later joined him after Bowser's death, with nowhere else to go. Ganondorf sent them under Wario's leadership to wait in the streets for Mario's army to come, knowing that they would be there soon. Ganondorf, now at full health, stayed behind in the Ivory Towers to watch the Mushroom Kingdom destroy itself. However, he had underestimated the bravery of certain individuals Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi arrived in the towers, seeking revenge for Red's death, but was prevented from fighting him by Zelda. Ganondorf suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back, and turned around to see his old enemy, Link, standing in front of him with a bow. Link convinced Zelda that they could rebuild Hyrule together by saving the Mushroom Kingdom, and the two fought Ganondorf. The Shadow Don quickly killed them both simaultaneously with his bare hands (Zelda by punching through her chest, and Link by using magic to incinerate his skull). However, before he could kill Luigi, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Pit arrived. Ganondorf, with his health back, prepared to fight all four of them, until the Demons arrived to help him. Ganondorf, knowing that the Demons would soon begin to slaughter everybody remaining in and near the Ivory Towers, retreated to safety in the Butcher's Lair, luring Luigi in there with him. Death In the Butcher's Lair, Ganondorf proceeded to present Luigi with the corpses of the Butchers' victims along with Ness and Lucas themselves. As the two forced Luigi to the ground, Ganondorf explained the origins of the two to Luigi. However, unbeknownst to Ganondorf, the Demons had been destroyed by Mario, robbing the Shadow Don of his means to control the Butchers, so Ness began to force him to his knees as well. Ganondorf explained to Luigi that there wasn't a chance that heroes could exist while evil as terrible as the Butchers remains. The Butchers then present a dead Peach to Luigi, who cries at despair before her corpse. Ganondorf begins to see terrifying hallucinations, and feels his sanity begin to crumble as he is tortured. Ganondorf tries to hold on to his sanity, but the lack of hope in his heart allows Ness to easily destroy what is left of his mentality. Ganondorf cries for help as the other three arrive to save Luigi. Ganondorf takes this time to flea to the top of the tower. Broken and desperate to escape the terror in his heart, Ganondorf decides to kill himself along with the rest of the kingdom. Luigi arrives to comfront him, and Ganondorf taunts him, proclaiming that "the Cannibal's Reign would outlive them all", to which a voice insults him and calls him ignorant. Confused, Ganondorf turns to find Meta Knight, who stabs him through the chest. However, Meta Knight removes his face to reveal Kirby, who thanks him for watching over his progeny while he could not. Ganondorf half-heartedly tries to kill Kirby, but mortally wounded, lacks the strength to do so. Kirby decapitates Ganondorf Dragmire, making him the last of the mafia dons to perish and at last ending the reign of the mob. Post-mortem After a final confrontation with Kirby, Luigi presented Ganondorf's head to the revolutionary army as a sign of victory. The Demons and the "End of Days" perished shortly before Ganondorf did, putting an end to almost every major threat the kingdom faced. Eventually, contrary to Ganondorf's belief, the Mushroom Kingdom managed to endure their losses and pressed on with courage and perseverance. However, despite the kingdom surviving, Kirby lived as well, meaning that he is still a threat to the kingdom's existence. What became of Ness and Lucas is unknown. Personality and Traits "Heroes, you say? Relics from a forgotten world! Decrepit! Gutless! Barely alive!" Ganondorf expressing his philosophy to Link It is unknown what Ganondorf Dragmire was like before the fall of Hyrule. However, he was likely very powerhungry and cunning. After the Fall of Hyrule, Ganondorf became a bitter and cynical man. However, his encounter with the Demons, Ness, and Lucas, drove him half-insane. After his slip towards the edge, Ganondorf usually hid his insanity by speaking calmly and showing himself in a highly sophisticated manner. However, particularly when he was insulted or reminded of the times when he lived in Hyrule, Ganondorf's calm facade would briefly break and his true nature would show. When Link attacked him in the Ivory Towers, Ganondorf was enraged and slaughtered him in cold blood. He also attempted to strangle Luigi to death before Samus, Pit, and Captain Falcon arrived. His outburst at this moment was likely due to the rage caused by both encountering his long hated enemy, accidentally killing the woman he loved, and seeing the heroes he believed to be cowardly shadows of their former selves stand against him. He showed his insanity to its full when he described the actions of his Butchers while in the Butchers' Lair, speaking tensely and moving his head about as if hearing voices. Ganondorf was also highly calculating, using everybody around him like they were mere tools. He showed no remorse for almost anybody's deaths, and only cared for most people as far as they could serve him. He was even cruel enough to kill an innocent boy named Red without any scruples. Ganondorf was gifted with his own words, having a large vocabulary, and knew how to manipulate practically anybody (only having failed with Ness, Lucas, Bowser, and Link). He was disgusted by what the world around him had become, which is implied to be the reason why he cares for so little people. He believes that everybody around him has lost all good in them, and believes that anybody who still keeps true to their old heroic selves is either a fool, or is merely lying to themselves. He is still able to recognize nobility, but refuses to admit it and finds it amusing. This philosophy was brought about by his experiences with Ness and Lucas, the only people he truly feared. In fact, his goal of destroying the Mushroom Kingdom was based around ressurecting his homeland. Despite using many people for his own ends, Ganondorf was not completely heartless. He showed that he cared deeply for Zelda, and also had somewhat of a sense of honor. He showed a bit of remorse for the oppression most of the Hylians were forced to go through after his nation's fall, though masked it with disgust. He was not a sadistic man, preferring to make his opponents' deaths quick, and did not like to watch other people suffer. A primary example of this is how horrified he was by Mewtwo's death. However, this may merely be because he had never seen such harsh brutality. During the Battle of the Ivory Towers, Ness managed to place his own malice and self-despair into the Shadow Don. Ganondorf lost his sophistication and became a psycholigical wreck. He laughed at the prospect of the Mushroom Kingdom coming to an end, and showed excitement to escape Ness and Lucas through his own death. His lack of will to live was shown when Kirby attacked him. If he were still sane, Ganondorf would have fled upon being stabbed, but in his poor state of mind, he instead tried to kill Kirby in his mortally wounded state. Many people considered Ganondorf a coward, as he chose to hide in the shadows and wait to strike rather then truly fight his enemies, Bowser calling him a "slick rat". He was also very secretive, moving from place to place in order to evade the police and the rest of the mafia, and not letting anybody, not even his own followers, in on his true motives. Powers and Abilities "...the all mighty Bandit King..." Olimar Ganondorf Dragmire was exceptionally dangerous and a force to be reckoned with, renowned for both his resource and power in Hyrule. Superhuman Strength Despite having a preference and aptitude for manipulation, when forced to fight, Ganondorf was an extremely formidable opponent. Part of what made him dangerous was his apparent superhuman strength. This allowed him not only enchanced strength, but durability as well. Ganondorf was able to survive Link's Silver Arrows, and though he showed pain from them, he quickly recovered and moved about as if nothing happened to him. Ganondorf was also able to survive Ness' torture (though he was left mentally scarred) and Kirby stabbing him (though he was still mortally wounded), and he only died when Kirby decapitated him, killing him instantly. Ganondorf showed instances of superhuman strength, such as when he bent Luigi's wrist backwards when the latter attacked him and when he bodily lifted him off the ground by the throat with one hand. However, his greatest demonstration of his strength was when he punched through Zelda's chest in order to kill Link, killing both of them almost immeadiately. Magic "He knows his bio-warfare and darkest magic will open Hell's maw." Olimar Ganondorf was renowned for his skills in dark magic. Being an alchemist, he was able to use his "killer mits", the black gloves on his hands, to dark magic. He was able to use dark magic to gain superhuman strength and become very feared by the civilians of Hyrule. When he punched through Zelda's chest, he grabbed Link's face with the same hand, lifting them both up and using magic to send a pulse through Link's skull, reducing it to ash. He was also strong enough to hold his own against Bowser, the mighty King Koopa renowned and feared by his power, but was injured and nearly killed. Ganondorf, in a weakened condition, was also able to fight the mighty Captain Falcon, though backed off when he was placed against four more combatants, three of whom he later prepared to engage along with Captain Falcon in full health. He had an ability to create and control fire, with an ability comparable to Captain Falcon's. However, whereas Captain Falcon's flames were the standard red and orange, his were purple with a reddish hue. He could also teleport. Foresight "Don't use it unless you're certain. 'Cause if you do, I'll know. In your mind, we're through." Ganondorf to Luigi Ganondorf presumably had the gift of foresight. He warned Luigi that if he handed the Triforce to the wrong person, he would know. However, his ability was apparently very limited, as he was unable to sense Link before he attacked him. It is possible that Ganondorf simply had a link with the Triforce which enabled him to sense what would happen to it, or he could have merely been bluffing. Manipulation and Intelligence Ganondorf Dragmire was a brilliant and diabollically clever man who knew very well how to make any situation work to his advantage. Although Ganondorf failed to conquer Hyrule before its fall, Ganondorf recognized the situation that the Mushroom Kingdom was in, comparing it to that his own nation was in, and made a brilliant plan to destroy the kingdom from the inside by using its corruption against it. Unlike most of the other mafia dons, Ganondorf learned from his mistakes, and therefore knew to never repeat them. He was an expert on the psychology of the human mind, knowing what kind of corruption they would be capable of in dark times, and therefore was an excellent manipulator. Ganondorf was able to convince even the sharpest of minds to do his bidding. He manipulated Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Luigi, Mario, Captain Falcon, Pit, Zelda, the Demons, the "End of Days", and to an extent, Ness, Lucas, and even Bowser. His coordinated strategy and amazing ability to manipulate anybody allowed him to just nearly destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. He was only defeated because he seriously underestimated the determination of the Mushroom Kingdom's civilians, which proved many times to be his one fatal flaw. He was also driven insane by Ness, which caused him to lose interest in ruling the kingdom and filling him with the desperate need to die in order to escape his unbearable state of despair and madness. Category:There Will Be Brawl Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Insane Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:There Will Be Brawl